Drop In the Ocean
by SapphireMasquarade
Summary: 1st Fic! The road to love is often bumpy, and James more times then not made it full of potholes. Can James prove he is not the awful person Lily thinks he is? Will Lily be able to see the amazing person before it's too late. Cannon. Review Plz!
1. Teardrops

Yeah maybe I might of changed  
>It's hard for me to say<br>But the story's still the same  
>And it's a sad one<br>And I'll always believe  
>If she ever did cry for me<br>They were tears that you can't see  
>You know the bad ones<p>

"You make me SICK!" Lily Evans stormed off towards the castle, her eyes glistening with tears. Lily Evans did not cry. James stood there dumbstruck for a second. Sirius had already hoisted Snape back up by his ankle when he turned back around.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James shouted, but it was halfhearted. His mind was still reeling from what Lily had shouted at him. Did she really think that poorly of him? He left Sirius to torment Snape and went to sit back down by Remus. Remus looked up from his book.

"Alright Prongs?" Remus had never seen James so down by one of Lily's rejections before it was usually a smile and a ruffle of his hair and back on with the show that was James Potter.

"Moony, you know her the best; does she really think that about me? Am I really that awful?" Remus was uncertain of how to best proceed, when it came to Lily, James was highly sensitive. "Well, deep down, I would say probably not. But I think you make it hard for her to actually know you like we do mate. I would say deflate your head a tad, and maybe you might stand a chance." James nodded sullenly. "Right. I can do that!" He nodded a little more enthusiastically and seemed to be cheering up by the moment. "Next year gents, Lily Evans won't even remember what a conceited prat she thought I was!"

Sirius came back in time to hear the end of James' proclamation and laughed, "Prongs, I think you're going to need more than a year to convince Evans' of that!"

Lily couldn't believe him. They were best friends. How could he do that to her? The same thoughts were turning circles inside her head. Two fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She scrubbed them away furiously before anyone could see them. Her best friend Alice slid down the wall next to her.

"Are you going to be okay, Lily?" Concern colored her sapphire colored eyes. Lily took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I think I knew that this would happen but I just was hoping it never would I guess. It's just weird, you think you know someone and then that happens." Alice rubbed her back consolingly and murmured an agreement. Silently she thought that Snape had always been creepy and borderline obsessive with Lily, but now was not the time to voice that particular opinion. "I don't think I'll ever forgive him for it. I won't ever get past it. He chose his side and I've chosen mine." Her resolve was becoming more firm as the hurt faded and the anger took its place. "And Potter! Who does he think he is? This is just as much his fault as it is Severus'! Don't give me that look Alice! I know Potter is like a brother to you but I cannot stand him! I will never forgive either one of them! Ever!" Alice was about to protest but Lily was dangerous when she flew into one of her rages.

As Lily worked herself into a hardened resolve against both Potter and Snape, Alice was thinking that the next year was going to be an awkward and highly uncomfortable one for her.


	2. Looking for a good time

**Disclaimer**: While I did not mention in the previous chapter, I am sadly not Ms. Rowling. However much I wish I was =(

No if, and's, but's or maybe's  
>So you wanna be her baby<br>I can read your face like a book  
>Yeah it looks easy to love her but believe me brother<br>It's harder than it looks

Yeah she's good when she's bad  
>She's cute when she's mad<br>And she does all the wrong things right  
>Yeah boy it's a fact when they're made like that<br>You ain't ever gonna sleep at night

She's as pretty as a picture  
>Every bit as funny as she is smart<br>Got a smile that'll hold you together  
>And a touch that'll tear you apart<br>When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
>When she's gone the world goes dark<br>Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
>But boy she's hell on the heart<p>

–Hell on the Heart, Eric Church

An incessant pounding was reverberating throughout the Potter home. James reached over and felt for his glasses and glanced at his watch. It was three thirty eight in the morning. James stumbled out of his bed and down the stairs. He wrenched open the front door to find his best mate, Sirius Black standing on the porch holding his broomstick in one hand and the end of his trunk in the other.

"Well mate, I'm a bit surprised to say the least," James said through a yawn. "We expected you ages ago, Mum was quite put out that you didn't come the first week." He finished with a grin. "Well come on then, your room is already done up." With that James turned back inside and led the way up the stairs. Sirius Black and James Potter had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts, and as Sirius hated his family he spent most holidays and summer breaks at the Potter Manor resulting in him having a permanent room.

"Yeah, well I'm not going back. Ever. I can't stand them, any of them! Going on and on about how great Regulus is! How _he's_ not a disgrace to the Black name! Well if I had it my way, I wouldn't even be a Black!" Sirius was panting by the time he finished his soliloquy as though he had been holding it in for days. James threw him a look of concern over his shoulder at his best friend.

"Well you know Mum and Dad love having you. Think of you as a second son anyway, I don't reckon they'll mind you just officially moving in."

"Of course we wouldn't," came a voice from behind them. Both boys jumped a foot off the ground and whipped around with their wands out. Standing behind them was Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Both of them were aging now but both had the air of having possessed good looks in their youth and still maintained an aura of power about them. Currently both stood relaxed with a smile upon their faces.

"Ah. Mum, Dad, sorry for waking you! Thought I may be able to surprise you at breakfast in the morning!" Sirius said with a sheepish smile. "With the racket you boys were making? You would have better luck surprising the dead!" Mrs. Potter joked as she enveloped a very embarrassed Sirius in a tight hug.

That was all that was said about the matter. As far as the Potters were concerned, Sirius moving in was just the final step in completing their family. James and Sirius had one of their best summers. Godric's Hollow however would always remember it as the summer that it was never quite safe to get too close to the Potter Manor. People had a tendency to leave covered in some sort of goo and or smelling strongly of rotten eggs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Kinda short, sorry! The beginning is always rough having to really set up the basics! Please Review! I can't know what to add or change if i don't know what you guys like/dislike... If anyone is reading..

Much love3 Sapphire Masquarade


End file.
